corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Goo-Ponies
Note - This subrace has been approved, but has not yet been introduced and as such cannot yet be selected until the proper RP events unlock it. Goo-ponies are strange creatures that appeared some time after the coming of the corruption and the establishment of the districts as they're known today. In some ways they are similar to changelings and nightwalkers in that they must feed on the essence of others to keep from devolving into simple beasts. Feeding and Starvation Goo-ponies, like all living things must feed, but that really where the similarities end between them and their more solid counter parts. In the case of goo-ponies food means fluid bearing genetic material where there are three options for subsistence. Saliva can provide for enough nourishment for one day, blood for two, and sexual fluid for three. Food sources are referred to by quality which all tie back to the days of nourishment provided where quality 1 food would be saliva based and last the goo-pony one day. These fluids do not have to be the same race as the original character, however the player’s ability to maintain an approximate of their old form is derived from similar racial food sources. Without a similar source of food the character may have to opt for a new base form. This occurs if less than every other meal is taken for the player's original race type. Given their tendency to favor sexual fluids as a food source led to the assumption that goo-ponies were simply another strain of corruption, however unlike properly corrupted life forms goo-ponies can be reasoned with so long as they have not been starved. Starved goo-ponies temporary lose 1d2 of INT a day and if this score drops below 8 they will act akin to corrupted creatures until their hunger is sated. In the starved state the goo-pony cannot resist corrupted creatures well as corruption is best transfer via fluids and goo-ponies -are- fluid. If the player encounters a corrupted creature while in they are in the starved state the player must roll their will current will save vs a DC 10 + INT from starvation success results in resisting the feeding urge, failure results in the goo-pony player feeding off the corrupted and having to make a standard purity check or suffer one purity damage. A party that refuses to feed their starved goo-pony companion will find the player eventual turning on them. When this occurs the goo-pony player rolls 1d20+ INT to find the DC of their feeding. This is considered a corruption based attack. If captured, the victim of the goo-pony's forced feeding much roll a standard purity check or suffer one purity damage. When the player is below 8 INT it is up to the DM to opt for where and when the player would attack their companions to try and feed as the player is into the range of sub-human intellect. Becoming a Goo-Pony Becoming a goo-pony is possible for any race, but doing so strips all boons and penalties from the character as part of their transformation process in both the racial and sub racial areas. Little is known about the process one actually has to go through to become a goo-pony as most goo-ponies themselves are rather tight lipped on subject. Its believed that they do not have a firm house or hive structure like their somewhat similar counterparts. Rumor would suggest the sewers under the magic district are where many goo-pony congregate, but that may simply be a result of their poor standing in proper pony society. Others believe that goo-ponies are organized into a faith or cult like structure akin to the celestial mages, but loyal to some long forgotten princess of old. Goo-Pony Bonuses and Penalties. Unlike most subraces the transformation process is extreme enough that the player under going them loses their original racial bonuses which are then replaced with the below modifications. +2 DEX, +2 CON, -2 CHA +2 to Stealth, +2 to Nature -3 Purity Restricted from: Elemental Kin and Psion Gelatinous Regeneration: As goo-ponies are mostly viscous characters they do not heal normally or at least not well. All goo-ponies may store an extra batch of fluid strictly for healing purposes. The fluid must be of a higher quality (2 or 3) to be viable for storage. This special storage can only be held so long as goo-pony is not in a starved state and does not count towards the mass resource. It may be used as a standard action to heal the goo-pony for 1d6 + Level. This action can be performed once a day provided there is a suitable donation source to replenish the fluid supply. Using this skill counts as a minor action. *Cannot wear armor or use shields. *Natural Armor AC 10 + Level/2. *Gem Cores: Armor slot replacement, does not provide base AC, but can provide magical and statistical perks as magical armor would outside of base AC values. *Immunity to Physical slow, immobilization, and grapple attacks. *Physical Damage Reduction = Level/2 (Round up). *50% Resistance to Earth. *50% Weakness to Ice. *50% Bonus to the use of healing potions. Ranks Note that ranks 6 and 7 are not attainable by XP alone. They are slot limited as there is only one First Mother and there is only ever three Mistresses of the Pools. They will typically be filled by NPCs, if they are made available to PCs expect a lengthy run of both roleplay and quests. Mass, a secondary resource Goo-ponies feed not only to sustain themselves, but to produce additional mass which can be uses for two primary purposes, advanced skills and reproduction. *Mass storage in equal to to your goo pony level. *Most skills require one or two mass. *Mass does not decay over time *Mass can not be converted back into food. *Mass can be transferred between goo ponies, but only outside of combat and only if it does not go over the receiving party's maximum mass. *“Donations” for mass conversion can be given at a rate of once a day for quality 1 and 2 food sources. Every eight hours for quality 3 food. Special corruption level note. Characters with corruption levels can provide food notably more quickly as their bodies have begun to become more sexual. Example: A character/monster with corruption level 1 can provide quality 3 food every four hours while one with a corruption level of 2 can provide food every two hours. The drawback to this is that a goo-pony must take a standard purity roll against 10 + Level or risk taking a point of purity damage as a result of feeding on a tainted food source. Goo-Pony Skills Basic skills are not learned, but simply gained based off of your goo-pony level. *Gelatinous Regeneration: May be used as a minor action to heal the goo-pony for 1d6 + Level. This action can be performed once a day provided there is a suitable donation source to replenish the fluid supply. *Acidic Tentacle (Treat as whip with proficiency) Can be used in place of a standard weapon, damage considered half physical and half acid damage where pertinent. *Flowing Retreat: Allows the goo-pony to double their movement speed, standard action must be converted to movement resulting in a total movement at 4x the normal. Does not provide AoO when passing targets, but cannot be used to offensively cover ground. Advanced skill are selected from Goo-Pony Skills page.